cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Tanis
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Republic of Tanis is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 306 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Tanis work diligently to produce Iron and Gold as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Republic of Tanis is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Republic of Tanis has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Tanis does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Republic of Tanis believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Tanis will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. CNRP Republic of Tanis See Also Republic of Tanis: CNRP Founding & The German Empire The Republic of Tanis was founded on a cold day in the area once called the United States of America in the former state of Washington. Its founding on February 7, 2008 went without great fan-fare. Many of the Republic's founding members immigrated from Jakania from particracy.net. Before a massive "join us NAO!" PM fest occurred, an unnamed member from the The German Empire was the first PM the Tanis governing council received. They immediately sent the fastest runner to Germany to sign up... and there was a collective "Hooray! He joined party..." but that was it. Member of the German Empire The Republic of Tanis was a member of The German Empire between February 2008 to late May 2008. The governing members of Tanis were complete n00bs, but had an uncanny ability to learn basic alliance politics quickly. In mid-March, they were introduced to this mind-blowing technology called . With the introduction of Internet Relay Chat, hordes of Tanisians flocked in thousands to internet cafe to waste their collective mind volume on a various LCD monitors for days, weeks, even months at a time. Members of the Republic ran two times for a Senate seat in The German Empire, in March and May 2008 respectively. But all was not lost... he served elsewhere to the best of abilities. He was the first Imperial Officer of TGE on the new forums. He later served as Deputy Minister of War under former Minister of War, GermanicRepublic and later under some other dude that is forever unknown... Tanis helped set the war offices for several months. He also named as Deputy Minister of Economics Trades in TGE, but that job was highly unsuccessful, since juggling the two jobs was very difficult. Towards the end his time serving The German Empire, just before the conflict on NoV, he questioned the motives of the war and he resigned from all of his governmental posts and traveled to another color and another alliance. The Aquatic Brotherhood During his time in TGE, Tanis was exposed to The Aquatic Brotherhood via their IRC channel. Personal relations with TAB developed for a couple of months. He also met another Tanis in their IRC channel, where much lulz occurred at this other Tanis' expense. In the end, Tanis230 gave him "surprise buttseckz" aid of $3 million CN dollars. During the eve of the TGE and Co. conflict against NoV, Tanis resigned from TGE and went to TAB, where he was welcomed heartily. Mainly, his time spent in TAB was to sit back from CN politics and have more fun on IRC and grow. And that is what he mainly did for awhile. He was appointed by Crushtania to be Chief Financial Officer to oversee the opening of the Aquatic Ascendancy Project, but only held onto the position for a couple weeks. He witnesses as TAB went over the 3 million NS mark for the third time and the significant decline of TAB afterwards when Crushtania left. With this, he felt his time in TAB was drawing to a close. And he packed his bags and returned to White and a new alliance. Pendulum Coming Soon The Sasori Initiative Coming Soon